I Am Always Here For You
by OfficialMrsStyles
Summary: Bella Swan is a Quileute who is in a verbally abusive relationship with Edward Cullen (who is human). Jared Cameron is her best friend who is secretly in love with her, Jared doesn't know that Bella feels the same way though. He is always there for her when she is feeling upset; he keeps her sane. What happens when Jared turns into a werewolf and can't hang out with her anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I know, I am the worst person in the world! I haven't updated in a year, but I just had to share this story with you. I promise you I will do my best to update every day or every other day! And I'll even continue my other stories! So please stick with me!**

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters or situations._

**Bella's POV**

Edward Cullen. When others hear that name, they think of an amazing guy, a wealthy guy, a trusted guy.

When I think of that name, I think of my first kiss, my first date, my first boyfriend, my first love.

Or at least I used to think that.

Now I just think of him as the guy who had made me lose my self-confidence. I think of the guy who calls me worthless and hideous; fat and nothing special.

He wasn't always so cruel.

The first couple of months into our relationship was amazing and he was always such a gentleman, but when he tried to persuade me to further our physical relationship, I just wasn't ready and he became distant.

The verbal abuse started small. First he would simply call me rude names, but eventually the rude names escalated and they become much more hurtful.

Luckily I always have my best friend, Jared Cameron, to keep me happy when I need some cheering up - which is almost always after I spend time with Edward.

Jared knows how Edward treats me; I was the one who told him.

I trust Jared with my entire heart. He is, after all, my best friend. When I told him exactly how Edward treats me, Jared wanted to kill him.

He has always been so protective over me. He wanted me to break up with Edward, but at the time, I didn't want to because I honestly loved him. Now that I have finally been fed up with Edward's crap, I'm scared to end things with him. It's just that lately he has started to become very aggressive. When he became angry with me, he would punch the wall right next to my head, almost hitting me. So I'm stuck with him until I grow a pair and end it with him.

I was currently getting ready to go over to Jared's house. It was a nice day, surprisingly, and we wanted to enjoy it by going down to First Beach.

I quickly put on my light blue bikini and grabbed a random t-shirt and shorts and I was out the door.

I really didn't have to take my truck since I live like 3 minutes away from him so walking will be just fine.

I walked up to the front door and just walked in. His mom was used to this already.

"Jared! Are you ready yet?" I yelled hoping he'd be able to hear me.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and then Jared appeared.

I am going to be completely honest with you…my best friend is hot. Like really hot!

If I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him and if I wasn't with Edward, I would totally be crushing on him.

"Hey Bells! You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea, let's go."

Once we arrived at the beach, we found a cozy spot and put our stuff down.

There weren't many people today which is really good.

I started to take off my t-shirt and shorts and looked up to find Jared staring at me.

I started to blush and asked, "What?"

He quickly looked away, looking embarrassed, while shaking his head and muttered, "Nothing."

He then proceeded to take him own shirt off and, not that I have checked him out before, but there was a new set of muscles on his stomach; a six pack.

"Whoa Jared! When did this happen?" I asked, still staring at them.

He stood up straighter and started patting them. "I don't really know. They just showed up out of nowhere."

I gave him a look of disbelief.

"I don't believe you. How the hell can they just magically show up?!"

"It was a gift from Taha Aki," he said looking up at the sky.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, well let's go for a swim!"

I ran straight into the water, instantly regretting it. It was freezing! I looked over at Jared and noticed he was perfectly fine.

"How are you not freezing?! This water has to be like negative 100 degrees?" ok, yea I was exaggerating a bit, well a lot, but it was really cold!

"Because I'm hot babe," he said while winking at me.

We spent the entire day just enjoying the warm sun and the freezing water and when the moon started to show itself, we decided we should start a fire in the bonfire pit.

We were there, snuggling with each other, just enjoying the warmth when we were interrupted by two guys. Two HUGE guys.

I felt Jared tense up next to me and I took his hand to calm him down a bit.

"Sam, Paul. Is there anything I can do for you?" Jared asked.

"Jared. Hello Bella. We were just out here keeping an eye on things. How have you guys been?" Sam asked. What's up with the strict tone?

"Hey Sam. We've been good. We just decided to come out and enjoy the sun today," I said smiling.

I saw both of them staring intently at Jared, as if looking for something or expecting something to happen. I then felt Jared's entire body begin to shake slightly.

"Whoa Jared are you ok?" I asked laying a hand on his arm trying to keep him calm.

He cleared his throat. "Yea I'm fine Bells. Don't worry." He turned to give me a smile of reassurance.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam give a slight nod to Paul. What is going on?

"Alright, well I think we should be leaving now. Enjoy the rest of your night. And be safe out here." With that said, Sam and Paul both walked away toward the forest.

Both Jared and I started to feel uncomfortable and decided to just head home.

Well, what a great way to end the day.

**So this is just the beginning of my new story! Hope you guys will enjoy it! And don't forget to review! Oh and Bella's bikini will be on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as I promised, I am here with another chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this! And thanks so much to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed. It means the absolute world to me!**

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Twilight! If I did, I would add a lot more scenes with the wolves!_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, dreading this Sunday because I have a date tonight with Edward. I know, I know, I should be cheerful and joyful, but I am not in the mood to listen to his constant complaining about how I look or how I act.

I dreadfully got out of bed, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished that, I walked downstairs to start preparing breakfast for my dad and myself.

As the bacon was in the pan sizzling, my dad made his way downstairs already dressed in his La push police uniform – he's the chief.

"Morning dad," I said placing pancakes, eggs and bacon on a plate for him.

"Morning Bells. Smells delicious in here as always, honey," he said while giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Only the best for the chief of police," I said smirking and saluting.

"So what are you planning to do today?" he asked before taking a bite.

"Well, I have a date with Edward today," I said while serving myself some breakfast.

He groaned. "Aw, Bells, you're still with that kid?"

He doesn't know about the way Edward treats me, he's just always thought Edward was a douche-bag. "Yes dad, I am."

"Why don't you try dating someone, oh I don't know, better? Like Jared," he subtly suggested while raising his eyebrows.

"Dad, Jared is my best friend. We've been over this." You see, my dad has always thought that Jared is the perfect guy for me. While I do admit that I am a bit attracted to him, I would never want to do something that might jeopardize our friendship.

"I'm just saying Bells. He's a good guy, he's always been there for you, and he treats you well. Why don't you just dump that Edwin guy and date Jared?" He totally messed up Edward's name on purpose.

"Dad, you haven't even given Edward a chance! And I'm not going to date Jared because I don't want to ruin our friendship!" I was getting a bit annoyed.

"But you would?" he asked.

"Would I what?" what is this man talking about.

"Date Jared."

"What? No, Dad I just said I wouldn't." Was he not listening?

"But only because you don't want to ruin your friendship with him?"

"Well, yea." Where is this going?

"So, you like him? But you won't date him because of your friendship?"

"Exactly!" then I realized what I did. "Wait! No! No, I don't like him. At least not like that!"

My dad was smiling like a loon. "No Bells, that's not what you just said!"

"Oh gosh! Dad, please just stop. I don't like Jared in that way." Even I didn't believe myself.

My dad was still smiling. "Whatever you say Bells. Whatever you say."

He then got up and placed his dish in the sink. "Just so you know Bells, Jared likes you too." Then as if knowing I would do something to him, he ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Bye honey! Love you!" then the door closed.

Oh my father. There was just no controlling him.

Once I finished eating breakfast, I started washing the dishes when my phone started to ring. I ran to it and looked at the caller ID. Edward.

I sighed and then answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward." No duh!

"Yes, I know. Caller ID remember?" I replied.

"Hey, would you watch it with your attitude? Show me some respect!" Well, shit.

"Sorry. So what did you call for?" I just wanted to get off the phone already.

"What's your rush? It's not like you have anything important to do or anyone to see?"

"Edward, what are you calling for?" He is such an ass!

"I just wanted to remind you that I will be picking you up at 6pm for our date. I know that you would most likely forget because you don't ever pay any attention, so that's why I called to remind you. I don't want to be stood up, especially by someone as pathetic as you. That would just be embarrassing."

"Ok, well then I'll see you later." I'm not going to lie, I was crying a bit.

"And please try to look presentable! I don't want you embarrassing me in front of others." And with that said he hung up.

I wiped the tears away and headed upstairs to clean my room and to clear my thoughts. When I finished tidying up my room, I walked to my closet and searched for something to wear. I settled for a pastel pink lace dress with beige Mary Jane's. I paired it up with a matching beige clutch.

I realized that it was already 4:30pm and quickly ran to the shower. I took a quick shower and grabbed my hair-dryer. Once my hair was dry, I quickly went to my room and put on my dress. I grabbed my hair curler. Once my hair was perfectly curled, I did a bit of make-up. Not too much, just light eye-shadow and mascara. When I put on my shoes and was completely done getting ready it was already 5:50pm.

I grabbed my clutch from the bed and made my way downstairs and took a seat on the couch.

It was already 6:13pm and he finally arrived.

I opened the door and asked, "Where have you been?"

"You don't question me, got it? Now let's go." He didn't even wait for me to respond; he just walked back to his car and climbed into the driver's seat.

I sighed and shut the door behind me. When I made it the car, Edward looked me over and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's acceptable." Then he started to drive.

The entire drive was silent. He didn't say anything and I didn't either.

We arrived to a restaurant and climbed out of the car.

As we were about to open the door, he turned to me and said, "Please try not to do anything stupid because knowing you, you probably will."

I am so over this.

**Jared's POV** (day of Bella's date)

When I woke this morning I couldn't even stand. My bones were aching and it felt like I was just going to burst into flames any second. I felt so aggravated and I didn't even know why!

I just stayed in my room all morning, hoping that the pain would just go way. I had the fan in my room on to try to cool myself off, but it wasn't working.

There was a sudden knock on my door and I just groaned in response. I couldn't even fuckin' talk without being in pain!

I was not expecting the people who came in. it was Sam Uley and Paul Lahote.

I could feel myself start to shake with anger. Just seeing these two pisses me off. I was never too fond of them because it seems like they think they run La Push when they don't. It's like this guy, Quil, from school says; they're like hall-monitors on steroids.

"How are you doing Jared?" Sam asked.

How the fuck does it look like I'm doing dumb-ass?! "Peachy," I managed to gasp out.

"Well, you look like shit," Paul added.

"I fucking know that," I growled out.

Paul and Sam both looked at each other and then nodded. They really got to stop doing that. It's freaky.

"Jared, you're going to have to come outside with us." Sam didn't leave any room for questioning.

Sam grabbed me by my shoulders and Paul grabbed my legs and they carried me out to my backyard, which led into the forest.

"What the fuck is your problems?!" I spat out. Now my body was in even more pain. I even curled into a ball!

"So, who's this Bella chick? She's hot," Paul said while smirking at me.

"None of your fuckin' business you asshole," I managed out.

Who the fuck does he think he is?!

"I just want to know. She might enjoy a bit of Paul Lahote don't you think?"

My body started to shake worse, but I somehow managed to stand and push that asshole.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Aw, does little Jared have a crush on Bella?" Paul cooed. "How sweet, he actually thinks he has a chance with her." He let out a laugh and Sam joined in.

That was enough. I couldn't handle the anger in me anymore and I lunged at him, but he moved back. This caused me to land on my hands, but when I looked down I saw paws. Fucking Paws!

_What the fuck is going on?! What kind of voodoo shit is this?! _I started to turn around and I noticed a tail stuck to my ass. _What the fuck is this?!_

_Jared, calm down! We'll explain everything_ What the fuck is Sam's voice doing in my head?!

_Dumb-ass. Look up! _That's when I saw two…wolfs in front of me. One was black and the other was silver.

_What the fuck happened to me?!_ _How the hell is this even possible?!_

Sam's voice spoke again. _You have heard our tribe's legends. They're true. We're the protectors of La Push. Werewolves, shifters, whatever you want to call us. _He then went on to tell me about how we protect the tribe from our worst enemy. Vampires. Fucking vampires exist.

_There's some near? _I asked.

_There seemed to be quite a few passing by and sometimes staying for a few days, but with those few days, the wolf gene can be triggered._

This shit is crazy!

_Is anybody else part of this? _Or was it just us?

_So far it's only us three, but others are starting to show signs of phasing._

_How do I turn human again? This is getting too weird for me._

_Just think of human thoughts. Something that makes you happy._

I started thinking about my family, the beach, but that wasn't working. Then I started thinking about Bella. Her beautiful brown eyes, her full, pouty lips, her smooth, tan skin that was begging to be touched. I started to think about her laugh, how when she smiles, I can't help, but to smile back.

Then I was sitting on the dirt ground of the forest. Completely naked.

I tried to cover my junk with my hands when a pair of cut-offs were thrown at me. I grabbed them and quickly yanked them on.

"Another thing Jared. Nobody can know about this. Absolutely nobody, understood?" Sam said.

"Alright, besides it's not like anybody would ever believe me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

They were still looking at me, as if they were waiting for me to realize something. Then I understood. Absolutely nobody, including Bella.

"Wait, but how am I going to keep this from her? I see her basically every day! She's bound to notice something different about me."

"Jared, you can't see Bella anymore." Sam stated.

I froze. Wait, what? I can't see me Bells anymore? How is that fucking fair?! I could feel myself start to shake again, but I couldn't control it. Then, a second later, I was on paws again.

The others shifted too, knowing I had a few things to say.

_Why the hell can't I see Bella?!_

_Jared, it's too dangerous. What if one day you get so angry and you can't control your temper? You'll shift too close and rip her apart! That can't and won't happen. _Just then I caught a glimpse of a woman with scares covering the right side of her face. So that's what would happen.

_But Bella needs me! I'm her best friend and she means the absolute world to me! I can't not be with her!_

_Dude, do you want her to get hurt? Right now, you can't control your temper and any little thing can set you off. Just stay away from her. You don't want her to get hurt. _I think that's the nicest thing Paul has ever said. Strange.

_Fine, I guess you guys are right. Man, this sucks._

_You can call her up tomorrow and tell her; today we're going to show you how to run patrols and the basic things of living the life of a protector. _Sam said with pride in his…thoughts.

Well, yea, I guess this is kinda awesome. And it is kinda an honor. The thing that sucks is that I won't be able to talk or see her again. That breaks my heart, especially knowing that she needs me when she's feeling down because of her pathetic boyfriend.

I'll find a way to protect her, to keep her safe. Somehow, I will keep her happy.

**And there it is! Chapter 2 is complete! I've gotta say, I'm proud of this chapter. Ok, well Bella's outfit for her date will be on my profile. Oh, and yea, I made Edward a complete asshole and this story really isn't for any Edward fans! Sorry! But anyway please review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated for a little bit and I'm sorry! But here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Twilight….I wish I owned the wolf pack though._

**Bella's POV**

We have been in the restaurant for about an hour and a half already and I just wanted to go home, call Jared, and then go to sleep!

But I don't think that will be happening any time soon because it seems Edward is having a bit too much fun…with the waitress.

I know I should be angry and annoyed, but I'm not because, like I said before, I don't even want to be with him anymore.

I sighed as I was stabbing the poor piece of lettuce from the salad Edward had ordered for me. Apparently I have been gaining quite a bit of weight according to him. I have weighed the same amount this entire year!

Edward then turned to me and said, "You see that waitress over there?" he was nodding towards the waitress that he was flirting with earlier, "That is what you should look like. Lean, thin, and tight. That's an attractive woman. You're the complete opposite! You should look like that, but instead, you look like…this." He looked at me with a look of disgust.

I couldn't stop the tears that started rolling down my face.

He just looked annoyed. "Jeesh what are you crying for?! You're making a fool out of yourself and me! Just stop crying like a little baby! You know what I said was the truth!" he said angrily.

I quickly wiped the tears off my face and sat up straight. This was it. This was the last straw! How dare he say those things to me?!

"Ok I have had enough. You constantly make me feel like garbage. You're constantly flirting with other girls _right in front of me!_ You treat me like I'm nothing compared to you! And I'm not going to go along with it anymore! I am done with you! We're done!"

I quickly grabbed my clutch and walked out of the restaurant. Then I realized that we had gotten here in his car and I had no way home.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and dialed Jared's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded a bit hard and angry.

"Hey, Jared. Are you ok?" I've never heard him like this; so angry.

"I'm fine. What do you want Bella?" ok, first Edward and now Jared? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

I couldn't hold back the sob that left my mouth. He's never acted this way with me.

I heard him take a deep breath then sigh.

I took a breath then said, "Jared, I'm sorry if I made you angry, but I really need you right now. I just broke up with Edward and I feel like shit and I'm stuck in Port Angeles with no ride home and I just really need to be with you right now Jared!" I was basically in hysterics. I couldn't control myself.

"Bella! I'm tired of being the one you tell all your pathetic sob stories! I'm not doing it anymore! I'm done with this bullshit!" he growled into the phone.

And I cried for the second time this night.

"Jared, please! Just please don't leave me Jared! I love you! You're my best friend! Please, please don't leave me. I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life!" I was in complete hysterics and I couldn't control myself.

"Well I guess you'll find out. Goodbye Bella." And then I heard the dial tone.

My phone fell to the ground as the tears continued to roll down my face and as my sobs became louder. Did I have a curse that made me unlovable? Am I not good enough for anybody?

I bent down and picked up my phone then started to walk home from Port Angeles. I would call my dad, but he's working right now.

I continued walking along the side of the road at 9pm, wearing only a dress and heels, trying to keep myself warm by wrapping my arms around myself, and the tears never stopped. I don't know for how long I was walking, but all of a sudden, there are head lights hitting me and my heart froze for a minute. I stopped walking, fearing for my life.

"Bells?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I quickly turned, relief flowing through my veins.

"Dad! Thank god!" I quickly ran to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Bells, what the hell do you think you're doing walking all alone on the highway at this hour? Are you crazy?! And I thought you had a date with Edwin tonight?" he was more worried than he was angry.

I kept him in a hug as I explained everything; from how Edward acted at the restaurant, the break up, the call to Jared, and my little walking nightmare. As I was telling him what happened, the tears began to stream down my face again.

Dad held me closer, as if wanting to protect me from any danger. He was murmuring sweet nothings into my ear, calming me. He walked me over to the cruiser and then he drove us home.

The ride home was silent, besides my quiet sobs. Charlie didn't comment; just let me get my emotions out.

Once we arrived home, I took a quick shower and got dressed in my pajamas.

I heard my dad call for me from down stairs. "Bella, can you come down here!"

I made my way down and found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Yea dad?"

"Bells, I know you had a bad day today, but I wanna ask you about Edward." Well, now I know he does know his name.

"What about him?"

He sighed, trying to control his anger.

"Has he always," he sighed again, "Has he always treated you like this? How you told me?" His eyes were shut.

I looked down, ashamed. "Well, the first few months were fine, but when he tried to… convince me to… take the next step…"

He cut me off before I could continue. "Did that bastard pressure you? Did he do anything you didn't want to?" His face was now a bright red.

"Well, he tried to pressure me, but I pushed him away because I just wasn't ready for that. But after I said no, he started acting, well, like he did tonight." I explained to him.

"I swear I will through that kid in jail and then kill him!"

"Dad, please, I didn't let him, um, well, um, I'm a virgin. I just wasn't ready for that. And please, just leave him. He's not even worth it."

He reached over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm real proud of you Bells. But I swear if that asshole ever comes near you, I will kick his ass." He kissed my forehead and released me with a small smile.

"And I'll help you daddy." I really loved my dad. He protected me, he loved me, and I knew he would never leave me.

"Alright dad, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Night Bells."

That night, I didn't think about Edward, but I did think about Jared.

I woke up to an empty house. Dad must have gone to work already.

I groaned, realizing it was Monday and I had to get ready for school. Showering quickly, I gathered the clothes I planned to wear. I looked in the mirror and realized all the crying I did yesterday was very noticeable by how puffy my eyes were. I decided to put on some make-up, hoping to cover it up.

I realized if I didn't leave now, I would be late. I made my way to my car, with no breakfast, and drove to school.

I jumped out of my car when I arrived and did my best not to bump into anybody while looking at the ground while walking to class. I didn't want to see Edward.

I succeeded up until Biology. Where I sit next to him.

Luckily, he didn't seem to be in a socializing mood and we just sat there, ignoring each other.

when the day finally ended, I didn't really feel like going home yet and I found myself driving in the direction where I would find Jared. I was heading toward La Push.

I continued driving until I arrived to First Beach. I climbed out of my truck and made my way to a piece of drift wood that looked comfortable. I just sat there, looking at the waves crashing onto the shore. I watched the different colored rocks glistening with water. Every time I heard a noise, I looked behind me; hoping it was Jared, but it never was.

I got up and decided to take a little walk. I took my shoes off and rolled my jeans up and walked toward the water. I got lost in all the beauty, the islands in the distance, the soothing sound of the waves, the sun attempting to peak through the gray clouds.

My thoughts went to all the times Jared and I spent on this very beach. All the times we walked along the shore. All the times he would carry me and throw me into the water like the little ass he is, but I wouldn't have him ant other way.

But now those things will never happen again. He didn't want me in his life anymore. That thought made my eyes water up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bushes in the forest begin to rustle and a huge, shirtless guy fell out, but he was laughing.

Two more guys, who were also shirtless I might add, came out of the same place, also laughing.

The one that was on the ground got up and turned toward where I was and then I realized who it was. Jared.

**Ok so here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and I'm really sorry it took me so long!Bella's outfit will be on my profile! And also, PLEASE REVIEW! It always makes my day! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hello! I am here with another chapter for you all! And just a little note, this story is based when only Sam, Paul, and Jared phased. So yea, the others will join soon though! Now onto the story!**

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Twilight, but if I did, I would be Paul's imprint!_

**Bella's POV**

Jared. My Jared. But he didn't look like my Jared.

He looked, in a way older. A few days ago, sure he had muscles here and there, but now, they were so pronounced, so bulging. My eyes noticed a marking on his arm. A tattoo that was definitely not there two days ago! And it wasn't that cold, but it wasn't warm enough to wear only some cut-off shorts.

As I caught his eyes, he froze and his mouth dropped a bit. I felt tears well in my eyes as I remembered the conversation we had yesterday. I remembered how angry he sounded and I just had turn away; I couldn't have him see me like this.

I started to walk in the opposite direction, hoping to get away.

I heard the slight noise of rocks moving against each other behind me then I heard him calling my name.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" I heard his voice a lot closer than I expected.

Should I stop or should I not? I really wanted to know what happened yesterday, but he really hurt me yesterday! I just need more time.

I continued to walk away as if I didn't hear him.

Out of nowhere, a warm hand grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop and turning me.

I looked up at him, literally having to tilt my head up.

"Bella, it's you…" he seemed a bit dazed as he spoke, looking right into my eyes. I saw the hand that wasn't holding my arm starting to come up as if to cup my face and that snapped me out of my trance.

I was starting to believe I was a bit bipolar. First I kept looking for him, hoping he'd show up, and now that he's here I feel anger towards him and want him to leave. I make no sense.

"What do you want Jared?" I asked yanking my arm out of his hold.

"Bella…" ok, is he drugged up or something?

"Yea, that's my name. What do you want?" I was getting quite frustrated.

"I'm so happy you're here. I needed to see you. I-" I cut him off before he could complete what he was saying.

"What do you mean you wanted to see me? Yesterday you made it quite clear you wanted nothing to do with me! You wanted me out of your life! You acted like a total asshole and now you're saying you needed to see me?! This is complete bullshit! And you know what? I really don't need this! You were more than my damn best friend! I love you with my entire heart and you just threw it back in my face!" I could feel the tears well up, but this time it was because of the intense anger I was feeling.

He looked shattered. I started to feel a little guilty, but I quickly pushed it down.

Before he could say another word, I turned and made my way to my truck. I climbed in and through the windshield I could see Jared, still standing were I left him with a broken expression, looking in my direction. The other two guys that were with him went to him. I could see them talking to him, but his focus was on me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I started up the truck and made my way home.

As soon as I left the beach, I broke down, but I continued driving. I didn't to risk him seeing me.

I was just so confused! So much had happened in two days! I broke up with my asshole of my boyfriend, my best friend had said he didn't want me in his life anymore, I cried for hours, and now my ex-best friend completely forgets what he said yesterday and says he is happy to see me.

Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing, but this is all just confusing me.

I arrived home and just started to bake anything and everything. What can I say, baking calms me.

By the time my dad got home I had six batches of cookies, three pies, and a cake. I had no idea what I was going to do with all of this!

Dad didn't mind taking care of half of a pie and he promised to take the other two to work with him tomorrow.

I was lying in bed, feeling frustrated and upset about all the events that occurred, and I started to feel guilty about the way I acted toward Jared.

I honestly couldn't give a damn about Edward Cullen, he was the past. Jared on the other hand was running through my head non-stop. The way he looked, the way he acted, and the way he looked at me today.

I couldn't explain it. It was as if he realized something, but his eyes, they were full of love and devotion.

I felt my eyes drooping from exhaustion and began to snuggle up with my blankets. Instantly I fell asleep.

_I was walking along the beach. The sun was shining brightly, no cloud in the sky. The waves were brushing against the shore._

_Warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist and around my very pregnant belly. They were soothingly rubbing my tummy and leaned their head against my shoulder. We were so close, our cheeks were touching._

_I turned my head slightly to see who this mystery person was._

_I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see who the person was. It was Jared. In the dream, I was with Jared. I was having Jared's baby. And I was happy about it._

_We continued walking along the beach, his arms never unwrapping themselves._

_I then heard a small voice behind me. "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Both Jared and I turned and I saw a little by running up to us. Jared let me go and stretched his arms out in front of him and the little boy jumped into his arms. I looked at the little boy; he had eyes that were the exact shade as mine, as well as my nose, but the rest was all Jared. His hair exactly as Jared's, dark brown, his skin was the same tan shade, his little lips had the same curved shape. And he was the most beautiful child I had ever laid eyes on, and he was mine and Jared's._

_I watched Jared interact with our little boy- wow I liked the sound of that way too much!_

_Jared swung him onto his shoulders, giving him a piggy-back ride, the boy was smiling and laughing while Jared looked over at me and smiled. He took my hand and we continued walking along the beach without a care in the world._

I then woke up from one of the most amazing dreams I have ever had. The dream felt so real, it was so vivid.

I took a deep breath and sat up in my bed looking at the time. It was only 2am. I laid down again, hoping to catch some more sleep, but that wasn't happening.

I sat up again with a frustrated sigh. I got up and walked out of my room, trying to be as quiet as I could, not wanting to wake my dad up. Walking into the kitchen, I turn on the light and spot the cookies on the counter. I grabbed a tray and went to turn on the backyard light. I opened the back door as quietly as I could and walked outside, closing it behind me.

I sat on the back porch just looking at the forest and the stars that were shining brightly in the sky.

I grabbed a cookie off the tray and ate it slowly, distracted by the beauty of nature in Washington.

I could hear the ocean off in the distance and it was instantly relaxing me.

I was then distracted when I heard shuffling in the forest nearest to me. I instantly got up and was about to get up to run inside when I saw a massive shadow in the trees. My eyes widened when I saw the object that was causing the shadow.

The creature was an extremely oversized wolf! Its fur coat was a dark brown and the animal had its ears pointed up as if listening for something. I saw it start to walk a bit closer and I took a small step back, not wanting to be attacked, but also wanting to see the animal up close.

He saw me take the step back and laid on his belly, giving a small whine. It started to, in a way, crawl toward me slowly, not wanting to scare me, I think. I took a step forward and I saw the wolf's tail start to wag. I could hold back the smile, it was just so cute!

I continued to walk off the porch and toward the wolf. His tail was still wagging when I was a foot away from him.

I reached my hand out and he sniffed at it then gave it a quick lick. I know I have serious problems. The animal is twice my size, has razor sharp teeth, and he could instantly kill me and yet here I am, offering my hand to him as if he was a little Chihuahua! But it he seemed sweet enough!

I sat down on the grass next to him and started to gently put his head.

"Hey boy. You are a boy right? Cause I think you're a boy," I said to him.

He yipped and his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

I laughed, "Ok, I'm taking that as a yes." I continued to pet him; he was just so soft! "Aww, you're a sweet boy aren't you? You look like you could swallow me whole, but you're so sweet."

He looked up at me and that's when I noticed his eyes. A light brown. They looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I have seen them before.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know that?" I started to trace around his eyes just looking into them.

He listed his head and I moved away a bit, thinking he was going to leave, but he just licked along my face.

I let out a giggle and started to push his face away. He sat back on his haunches and let his mouth hang open, his tongue lolling to the side.

"You know, I could really use a friend right now. I've been having a really rough few days and you seem like a great listener, you know, considering you don't talk." He gave a little while and looked at me with sad eyes.

Ok, that was a bit creepy. It was as if…he understood what I was saying, which is completely crazy! He couldn't have understood me! But I chose to ignore it; it was probably my lack of sleepy playing tricks on my brain.

On that note, I let out a yawn. I sighed, and petted the wolfs head.

"Alright it's time for me to go to sleep and you need to go find your…pack I guess." I rubbed behind his ear and said, "You'll come back again right?" and I swear he gave me a little nod! Wow, I really need to sleep.

I shook my head and turned toward the porch and I saw the cookies that I never ate. I went and grabbed the tray and took them to the wolf.

"Here, eat them." As soon as they hit the ground he savaged them down.

I gave a little laugh and he looked up. "Ok, goodnight Wolfy."

I walked into the house and closed the back door, but looked out and saw the wolf walking back into the forest with his tail wagging. I smiled and walked up to bed again.

As soon as my head hit my pillows, I was out like a light.

**So here's another chapter! And sorry if it isn't that great, I've been kinda distracted. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed and remember LEAVE A REVIEW! Your reviews always make me so happy! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I'm here with another chapter! And can I just say I really love writing this story! More than my others really. I just really love the wolves and the idea of imprinting! If this world was real, I would move my ass to La Push and look at every guy in the eyes! Ok, enough of my rambling! Onto the story!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Twilight!_

**Jared's POV (night of the call)**

The only thing on my mind was the phone call I had with Bella. I couldn't believe I actually said those awful things to her. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about it.

When I heard her sob over the phone, it was too much to handle. I was breaking her. I was supposed to be her best friend, I was supposed to protect her, but instead I added onto the pain she was already feeling.

I sat in bed, feeling trapped and wanting to go to Bella's house. I wanted to apologize to her and tell her I didn't mean anything I said! I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her tightly against me, to take all her pain away, but I couldn't. I couldn't go near her or I might end up hurting her. Because of this new life I didn't ask for, I had to hurt my best friend and leave her.

I could feel my hands start to shake with the anger that filled me, but tried to control it, knowing someone was out there patrolling and I didn't want them to know what had bothered me.

I rolled over in my bed, trying to get comfortable, but it wasn't working. My mind wouldn't leave Bella.

I finally found a comfortable position and let my eyes close. I let out a sigh and sleep consumed me.

I had to wake up early in the morning, 3am, to start my first shift of patrol.

Because I just phased, I had two weeks off school so that I could control my temper and not go all wolfy on someone.

I climbed out of bed yawning. It was still dark out and I groaned.

I quickly jumped out of my window, not wanting to wake my mom up, and landed perfectly on my feet. I ran into the woods and stripped off my cut-offs and tied them to my ankle.

The next part shouldn't be difficult: shifting into wolf form. All I had to do was get angry and I knew the perfect trigger.

I thought about how upset Bella always looked after going out with Edward. I thought about all the names he called her and all the disrespectful things he's told her. I thought about her crying to me and then I thought about how I threw all that back in her face. Then I had paws and fur was covering my entire body.

_Hey man. How you feelin'? _**–Paul**

_Alright. Isn't your shift supposed to be over?___**–Jared**

_Yea, but Sam wanted me to show you the basic trail we patrol around. That way people don't see us. _**–Paul**

He showed me the route to follow and I instantly got a hang of it. He left after showing me and then I was left to myself.

I patrolled for hours, not finding a single scent when Sam finally released me. I got home around 6am and looked around, making sure nobody was around, and climbed up to my room. I through myself on my bed, hearing a little crack and I froze. I need to remember about my new strength or else I might destroy the house!

Sleep consumed me and I didn't even here my mom take off for work. I slept through the morning and woke up at noon when there was a howl in the woods.

I groaned getting out of bed and ran out the front door. I ran into the forest, phased, and ran to where they were waiting.

_Alright, what's up Sam? _**–Jared**

_I was just thinking, there hasn't been much activity going on except for the random leeches passing by, but that hasn't happened for months now, so maybe we can all take the week off and just relax _**–Sam**

_Fuck yea! That sounds fuckin' amazing! _**–Paul**

_So now what do we do?_** –Jared**

_Let's go to the beach! We can chill and take a swim and if we're lucky, there'll be some hot babes there that we hang with _**–Paul**

_Paul, you do remember Leah right? You know, my imprint and my girlfriend? _**-Sam**

_Fine, you can take a swim and chill while Jared and I find some hot babes to hang with _**–Paul**

_Yea, I'm not really in the mood for that _**–Jared **My mind instantly flashed pictures of Bella.

_Fine you fuckin' pair of pussies. More hot babes for me! _**–Paul**

He phased out and Sam and I instantly followed, laughing at his pouting face.

"Don't worry Paul. You can have all the disease carrying girls to yourself. You don't have to share," I said patting him on the shoulder.

He shoved me and I fell on my ass on the rock covered ground of the beach. I let out a laugh and Paul and Sam made their way onto the beach laughing too.

I stood up and a familiar sent hit me: Strawberries and freesia. I would know that scent anywhere. It was Bella!

I turned toward the ocean and there she was. The girl that I called my best friend. The girl who I was madly in love with. The girl who I had hurt just hours ago.

But as I looked at her, I felt a shift in my world. As I looked into her eyes, my entire look on the world changed. Suddenly, all that I cared about was keeping her safe. I need to protect her, to keep her happy, and to make her feel loved. Gravity wasn't the thing holding to this Earth anymore, it was her. It was my Bella.

The next thing that occurred shattered my heart. She turned away and started to walk away from me. I stood there for a second, and then I was running behind her. I called her name, hoping she would stop, but she didn't.

I caught up to her easily and grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

I tried to talk to her, tried to make her warm up to me a bit, but it wasn't happening. My imprint was rejecting me. The reason for me living didn't want anything to do with me and that shit hurt!

She turned and ran to her massive truck, but I just stared. I was paralyzed with the pain I was feeling from the rejection, but I suppose I do deserve that. I treated her like shit yesterday when she needed me.

The guys came up behind me. They most likely saw the entire thing.

"Don't worry. She'll feel the pull. You guys were made for one another and, eventually, you'll find your way into each other's lives." Sam tried to comfort me, but at the moment, it really wasn't working.

"Oh, c'mon man! She'll come back. She needs you as much as you fuckin' need her. You'll be fine! But if she doesn't, there are a bunch of chicks around here that would love a chance with you!" Paul said.

I sadly watch as her truck drove off. I couldn't even follow her! How pathetic am I?!

"How about we head over to my house and just watch TV for a bit?" Sam asked. I knew he wanted to get my mind off of what just happened, but the aching in my heart wasn't letting me forget. I still agreed though.

We stayed at his house for the rest of the afternoon and well into the night, but the pain in my chest didn't disappear. If anything, it became more demanding and painful.

I couldn't take the pain any longer, I had to go see her, I had to be near her.

I left Sam's house in the early morning and phased. I ran all the way to Bella's house and saw that all of the lights were out and I heard heavy breathing coming from inside. They must be asleep.

I lied down in the forest, not wanting to take the risk of anyone seeing me, and just watched over the house, wanting to protect her.

I heard someone turn over in bed and then they let out a sigh. I'm guessing it was Bella because then the voice lightly said, "Jared."

Does that mean she's dreaming about me? I felt a slight sense of hope with that little slip.

There was shuffling noises and the heartbeat quickened. She must be awake! I heard steps going down the stairs and some crackling noise. Her scent was getting stronger and the back door of the house opened wide. Bella stepped out, closing the door behind her gently.

I watched her, as she sat down, carrying a tray of what looked and smelled like cookies. I watched her as she looked at her surroundings in awe. To me, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I didn't even realize I had gotten up and had started to walk towards her until her head turned to my direction and her eyes locked with mine. I felt sadness fill me when I saw a tint of fear fill her eyes. I stepped out of the bushes and got up and took a step back, getting closer to the door.

I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I laid on my tummy, wanting to look less intimidating and dangerous. I started to crawl toward her and this time she started to walk towards me too.

When we were finally right next to each other, I felt the pain in my chest lessen. She stretched her hand out, as If I was like an actual dog. I decided to go along with it and sniffed at it and licked it, showing I meant no harm.

She spent the next moments petting me and talking to me. When she said that she had been having bad days lately, I whined. I felt horrible knowing I was part of the pain she was feeling, but I would make it up to her. I will show her that she means the absolute world to me. I will protect her from any danger and I will make her trust me again. I won't ever hurt her again.

The few moments I spent with her in wolf form were amazing. She showed me kindness and I knew if I had shown up looking like my human self, she would've probably kicked my ass. Maybe this is a way I can stay close to her while I attempt to be her life again.

She seems to enjoy my wolf's company, hell, she even called me wolfy! And this way, I know she won't be alone when she is feeling upset. I could protect her without her knowing it is actually me!

But I really hope she will let me back into her life. I know it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of making up but it will all be worth it if it means spending the rest of my days with her.

**So that was it! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I love reading them. They always bring a smile to my face! Ok love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here again! So here's a new chapter for you all! And I'm really happy you all seem to enjoy this story! And we really need more Bella and Jared fanfics!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Twilight!_

**Bella's POV**

I don't know what I'm doing here.

I don't know why I'm putting myself through this pain.

I found myself walking along the same beach that I ran into Jared the other day.

I've been feeling a pull toward this location since I was last here and I had to come.

I continued to walk along the shore, being sure not to fall over my own feet. The water would occasionally run over my feet, leaving me with cold chills because of the temperature.

Without even turning I knew he was there, watching me. I could feel the heat of his gave on the backside of my body. I felt warm chills run up my body, and this time it wasn't because of the water.

I froze. I couldn't keep walking even if I wanted to.

I could feel him getting closer to me. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body when he stood right behind me.

I felt like the prey and Jared was the predator.

I was still frozen when I felt his warm, big hands grab hold of my waist. They stayed there as he leaned forward and buried his nose in my hair.

I could feel the chills running along my skin.

I heard him sigh and I closed my eyes, wanting to find the strength to move away from him.

We stood there for what felt like hours, but I know it was only a few minutes.

This reminded me of the dream I had. Feeling Jared's hands on my waist, I felt protected and safe. But the hurtful words he said to me came rushing to my head and the fog that was clouding my mind cleared up.

I pulled away from him, or attempted to. As soon as I started to move away his grip on me tightened. He wrapped his arms completely around my waist, making it basically impossible to get away. But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the feeling.

I laid my hands on his and tried to pull, but this resulted in him turning his hands around and grasping mine. I looked at down at our hands, fingers intertwined, my pale white, small hands tangled with his russet, rough, large hands. But the words that he had said were still floating in my head and I tried to pry my hands away. He pulled me closer, my body against his with no space between us. He buried his face into my neck. I was still facing away from him so he didn't see me close my eyes. I was trying to get a hold of myself, trying not to get lost in him. It was hard, but not impossible.

I tried to pull away from him, but his grip on me just tightened even more.

"Jared." I said in a whisper.

I heard him hum in response, but he still kept his head buried in my neck.

"Jared, let go." I said while trying to pull away.

"No, I'm not letting you go, never Bells." His voice was rough, but at the same time it sounded broken.

"Jared, please, just let me go. I need to go." I was getting more desperate. Not because I feared him, I could never fear him. I was getting desperate because thoughts about us together, laying together, kissing each other, making love, those thoughts were crawling into my mind. And I didn't want to be thinking that!

"Stay. Stay here with me. I want you to stay here with me. Please." He sounded just as desperate as I did. I felt his thumbs run soothing circles against my hands. I needed to get away from here,

"Jared let me go. I don't want to stay here." I started to struggle against his hold. It loosened a bit, but he still didn't let me go.

"Bella, please. Just let me keep you here, safe. Please, just let me love you. Bella, I love you." Jared begged.

The words he spoke made me want to cry. He says he loves me, but not even a week ago he said he wanted nothing to do with me! But he loves me. _Jared Cameron loves me._ But I couldn't let him in. he would hurt me again.

"Jared, please let me go." I repeated. I was fighting against him harder, tears streaming down my face.

He turned me around and I was facing him for the first time today. His eyes looked tired and desperate yet still full of love and devotion. He had black underneath, showing his lack of sleep. His face overall looked tired and desperate. Had I caused this?

"Bella, please. I'm nothing without you. You are the reason I breathe! Look at me. I'm a mess without you! I love you Bells. I love you so much Bella. Please, just please forgive me! I didn't mean any of the things I said to you that day! That was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I hated hurting you. I hate being the reason you cry. I'm in pain when I'm not near you! Please Bella! Just forgive me. Please Bells, please." He made me cry even more.

The pain I could see in his eyes was killing me! Knowing that I wasn't the only one hurting from this, it made my decision harder. I knew I wanted to forgive him, but I was just so hurt and I felt betrayed. I wanted to make him smile, to take away the pain that was in his eyes, but I wanted him to feel how I felt. I was being selfish, I knew I was, but I was hurt.

"Jared, you have to let me go. I don't want to stay here; I don't want or need you to protect me. Now let me go!"

When the words left my mouth, he fell to the ground. He was shaking and grabbing at his hair. His shaking got harder and I took a step toward him, feeling worried.

I saw the same two guys that were with him the other day running toward us. When they reached us, they grabbed him and pulled him up. When I saw his face, I felt awful. His face looked like he was in pain. He looked broken. And I was the cause for this. I hurt him, much worse than he had hurt me.

Before I could say anything, they took off running into the woods carrying him. I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to follow them to comfort him, but at the same time I wanted to go home and forget the look on his face.

Without even realizing it, I was already starting to walk in the direction they had ran in.

I walked into the forest and looked around, looking for any trace of them. I noticed footprints and followed them, hoping they'd lead me to Jared.

I walked deeper into the forest and saw the two guys and lying at their feet was wolfy. I let out a small gasp and the two guys looked at me while wolfy laid there with his giant head on his paws. Wolfy's eyes met mine and they wore the same expression as Jared's, broken.

I looked at the two guys who were looking slightly worried then at wolfy. I remembered the night he visited me at my house, how his eyes looked familiar.

Jared. It was Jared. But how?

Then it clicked in my mind: The Quileute legends. I remembered going to the bonfires on First Beach during the summer. The Cold Ones, the Third Wife, the protectors of the tribe. Werewolves.

I looked at wolfy and walked closer to him. I kept my eyes on him and then I was kneeling in front of him.

He let out a whine and my eyes were clouded with tear. I had hurt him. I hurt him badly.

"Jared," I whispered. His head lifted a bit. I reached my hand out, I could see it shaking. "You're Wolfy. Jared." I was in complete shock.

A throat cleared behind me. I didn't want to look away from the wolf who I now knew was Jared, but I did.

"How do you know? Who told you?" the bigger of the two guys asked.

My throat felt dry as I spoke. "Nobody told me. I met Wol- the wolf behind my house a few days ago and his eyes looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen them before. When I came through here, I only saw you guys and the wolf and I remembered about the Quileute legends. I figured it out just now."

The guys looked surprised and like they didn't know what to do next.

I turned back to Jared and saw that his head was lying on his paws again.

I walked to him again and started to pet him. I started to whisper how sorry I was for hurting him, how much I appreciated him, how much I cared for him. He was looking slightly happier with those few words.

I knew I wasn't ready to let him love me like he had asked, but I wanted him in my life again. I wanted him to be more than a friend even, but for now, a friend is all I could accept.

But I knew that would change. And soon.

**WHOOP! WHOOP! Another chapter completed! While writing this chapter, I kept imagining what it would be like to actually feel him holding me like that…sigh…sorry, I'm a bit delusional. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! And remember….REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story because I really love writing it! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the reviews you guys leave, all the favorites on this story, and also all the follows! You guys are so amazing! Ok, now onto the story!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Twilight! If I did, well I would be the first girl to be imprinted on by two wolfs, Paul and Seth!_

**Bella's POV**

I was sat at the kitchen table in Sam Uley's house.

Jared had finally stood up and we all walked to this location. He was still unable to turn back into his human form and I felt extremely guilty about it.

If I had only known I would hurt him this bad, I would have never said those things. If I'm being honest, I didn't mean those things at all! I would have loved to stay there with him, with his arms wrapped around me, feeling his extremely warm body wrapped around my own. I felt so protected and loved at that moment, but the way I had felt that night were reminding me that I wasn't ready for that relationship.

Leah Clearwater, soon-to-be Uley according to the engagement ring on her finger, was currently attempting to convince me that I didn't need to feel guilty, but I knew she was wrong.

Why shouldn't I feel guilty!? I was the one who said I wanted to leave! I was the one that said I didn't want him to protect me!

"Bella, really! You just need to calm down! This isn't your fault at all! You were hurt about what happened." Leah said, trying to calm me. It wasn't really helping.

"Leah, can I please go out there? I just want to try to help." I said, practically begging.

She looked torn, but she knew I really needed to see him. She sighed and said, "Fine, go see him, but if Sam asks you if I let you go say you ran when I was in the bathroom!" I gave her a smile and nodded my head.

I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and ran outside. I could feel my heart pounding, half because I was feeling nervous and half because of how out of shape I was!

As I stepped into the forest, I immediately saw them were I left them. Jared was still in wolf form, but his eyes were already on me, watching my every step.

I reached them, but I wanted to be alone with him. I wanted to talk to him with no one else around to hear us…or me.

I looked up at Sam and, I think his name is Paul, and said, "Can I try to talk to him alone? I know this is my fault and I want to fix it."

Sam shrugged. "We've tried everything, maybe you can help. And I'm guessing your talk with Leah didn't really help?"

I let out a small laugh. "Yea, not really."

Paul then spoke up. "Well, you work your magic here. I'm starving so imma go see what there is to eat." And he walked in the direction that I came from.

"Good luck," Sam said then he followed Paul.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Jared. I sat down on the muddy forest ground and started to pet behind his ear, remembering he really liked that.

"Jared, please phase back. I know this is my fault-"he whined, not liking that I thought like that. "Jared you know this is my fault, but you need to phase back to your human form. _I_ need you to turn back to your human form. I feel awful about what I said! I didn't mean any of it Jared. I was just feeling hurt about what you said to me the other day over the phone. Jared, what you said to me at the beach today, your words made me feel wanted, they made me feel loved and protected. The way your arms felt around me was the best feeling in the world. Your hands intertwined with mine, I loved that view. Please Jared, you're my best friend, you keep me sane." I buried my head into his extremely soft fur and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for hurting you Jared."

All of a sudden, the fur under me was replaced with soft, warm skin. I pulled my head up and saw Jared sitting with me, a very naked Jared. He didn't seem to care though because he wrapped his arms around my waist, like he had earlier, and sat me on his lap. He buried his head in my neck and placed a soft kiss where my pulse was now beating extremely fast.

"Jared, maybe we should find you some shorts or something," I suggested half-heartedly. I really didn't want to move.

He placed another soft kiss on my pulse point and I couldn't hold in the soft sigh that escaped my mouth.

I felt his lips pull up into a smile against my neck and I smiled too. Knowing I had made him smile made me feel happy.

"Can we just stay here? I don't want to move, I like where I am. I like being here with you," he said. This time he placed a soft kiss right were my neck and my jaw meet.

I gasped at the feeling and knew if we didn't leave now, this would lead somewhere else and I knew I wasn't ready to go there.

"Jared, you're naked in the forest with me sitting on you. Let's go get you something to wear and then we can go where ever you want. We'll talk about whatever you want."

He stayed quiet for a few seconds then agreed.

I went to stand up, but was quickly brought back down by his hands grasping my hips. I could now feel his…well you know. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"Let's just sit here for a few more minutes though. I don't to let you go just yet." He laid his head on my shoulder and kept it there and I let myself relax against his chest, not caring about feeling _him_ anymore.

"I really am sorry Jared."

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. You had every right to say those things. I hurt you and I deserved everything you said. But Bells, I meant every word I said today. I'm nothing without you. You are the reason I breathe. I love you Bells. I love you so damn much and I have loved you since we first met, since before this whole wolf mess happened. The only reason I told you those lies the other day was because I had barely turned. When we first phase, we can't control our anger and we can hurt people. I didn't want anything to happen to you, so I pushed you away. And now that this happened, I know I could never hurt you, not intentionally at least." This man makes me swoon. He makes me feel like the most amazing creature in the world the way he speaks about me.

"Let's go get you dressed then we can continue our talk ok?" I said turning my head to face him.

That was a big mistake. Now our faces were centimeters apart, our noses were touching and I got lost in his eyes. His eyes were all I saw and I could feel his breath against my face. My heart was beating hard against my chest. The only thing that was running through my mind was Jared. Jared's eyes. Jared's nose. Jared's lips. I couldn't think straight.

But my mind came back to me when I heard someone say, "You know you guys are gonna set this forest on fire right?"

I forced myself to turn my head to the person who spoke and saw Paul leaning against a tree smirking at us. His arms were crossed, but I could see he was holding a pair of shorts in his hand.

Without waiting for us to respond he continued. "Sam sent me out here to see how you guys were doing. Oh, and I brought you some shorts." He threw them in our direction. They would've hit me in the face if Jared hadn't caught them so quickly.

"Is that all you needed Paul?" Jared asked sounding frustrated.

"Aww now, come on! Don't be mad at me. I didn't know you were about to get it on with your girl! Look, I'll leave now and you guys could get back do doing the nasty, alright?" if I wasn't blushing before, I was now.

"Paul get out of here you asshole! We weren't doing shit, now leave!"

Paul walked away, but I could hear him laughing as he went.

Jared stood up, pulling me up with him, and out the shorts on.

I turned to him once I knew he had them on.

"Sorry about him. He just doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

"It's ok. Do you want to go somewhere else? To finish our talk?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go up to the cliffs."

The walk to the cliffs wasn't very far; tiring, yes, but not far. Jared kept my hand in his the entire way, but I didn't mind.

When we got to the top of the cliff, we sat on the very edge, but he made sure to keep a grip on me.

The view was so amazing up here. The ocean was a dark blue; the sky was light blue with barely any clouds, and the sun was shining bright. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" Jared asked me.

"Well, tell me more about being a wolf."

He went onto tell me about his few days as a wolf, what he enjoyed, what he didn't enjoy. He told me the legends again, but with more detail and I was in complete awe. I was hanging onto his every word.

"And then there's this thing called imprinting." His voice became serious, but he also sounded nervous.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and looked out into the ocean. "Imprinting is like love at first sight, but a lot stronger. When you look into the persons eyes, they become the center of your world. No one and nothing else matters more than that person. You would never intentionally hurt the person, and if you did, it would cause you to be in pain. You would do anything, you would be anything they wanted you to be, whether it is a brother, a friend, or a lover. You just want to make the person happy. You want to make the person feel loved and protected. Of course, the person has the choice to reject the imprint too, but rejecting the imprint is rejecting the person you were made to with, your perfect match."

I took a deep breath. "You make it sound like you've felt it for yourself." Had he?

"Well, I did." He confessed.

My voice shook as I spoke again. "Who did you imprint on?"

He stayed silent for a little then turned to me and looked into my eyes. His eyes were full of emotions; fear, hope, love, and adoration. Then he spoke again.

"You."

With that single word, I knew my life had changed.

"You imprinted on me?" I wanted to be sure.

"Yea, I imprinted on you, the girl I have always loved." He spoke no lie.

I didn't know what to say. How could I find the words? This man, my best friend, the guy who I had loved for who knows how long, the guys who always made me feel beautiful when I felt like garbage, this man was made for me, or so the Quileute spirits say. But who was I to complain? Any girl would kill to have a man feel this way about them, and I'm lucky enough to have it.

"You imprinted on me. You're mine forever and I'm yours forever." Those words made my heart skip a beat.

His face lit up with a bright smile when I spoke those words. "I've always been yours, you just never saw it. But would you be mine?"

How could I say no to that?! Please tell me how?!

My own face was brightened up with a smile and I nodded. "I've always been yours as well; I guess it just took me a bit longer to realize it."

"So, you accept the imprint? You accept me?" he asked hopeful.

"How could I say no after all that you just said? Any girl would swoon if you ever said that to them!"

He then put a smirk on his face and leaned back on his arm, basically lying down on the ground. "Do I make you swoon Isabella Swan?"

My breath got caught in my throat. Just the way his voice got deeper; that was hot.

"Just a bit," I replied trying not to blush, which was an absolute fail.

"Well, Bella, since I'm absolutely in love with you and you seem to be into me, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked, still with confidence, but also sounding a bit nervous.

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "I'd love to go on a date with you Jared."

We stayed there on the cliffs until dark and then I had to go back home, were I'm sure my very angry father would be waiting for me.

I said goodbye to Jared in the beach parking lot and drove home. I felt so light and happy and I knew it was because of Jared.

When I parked into the driveway of my home, I saw the porch light was still on and that meant Charlie was still awake.

Time to face the music.

I opened the front door and heard the TV. I was hoping to make a quick getaway up to my room, but was stopped by Dad.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your butt in here this instant!" Damn it, he used my whole name which could only mean one thing; he's pissed.

I walked into the living room and saw him standing and facing me.

I gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Hey dad."

"Don't you 'hey dad' me young lady! Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!"

"Dad, please calm down. I was with Jared the entire afternoon."

He stopped his angry mumbling and looked at me. "Oh, you've been with Jared? Oh, well then. So are things good between you two?" he asked, suddenly in a very happy mood.

"Really Dad? You're unbelievable," I said letting out a small laugh. "And yea, we're good. Umm, he actually, kinda asked me out…on a date."

The smile that was on his face widened even more. "Really? Well, that's great hun! This is great news! Wait, you said yes right? Please tell me you said yes!" Really Dad, really?

"Yea, I said yes. But aren't dad's supposed to be, oh I don't know, upset about their only daughter going on a date?" I asked feeling amused.

"Well, of course, but since its Jared, I couldn't be happier! You two are great together kid!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were more excited about my date with him than I am," I said laughing. "So, I'm not in trouble for coming home late?" I asked hopeful.

"Naw, you were out with Jared, you're good. Now go up to bed and get some sleep." Oh Dad.

"Ok, goodnight Dad." I said as I started climbing up the stairs.

"Night kid."

When I got to my room, I took off my clothes and put it in the hamper that was in my room and put on my pajamas. I climbed into bed, snuggling into my blankets and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, my thoughts still revolving around Jared Cameron.

**YAAAAAY! Chapter complete! So I'm really hoping you all enjoyed it! And I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Anyway, the picture of the weather of La Push, while they're sitting on the cliffs, will be on my profile. It's a picture I took myself when I went to visits Forks and La Push with my best friend for our 15****th**** birthdays back in 2011! It was so amazing! So, that's about it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! BECAUSE THEY MAKE MY DAY! Love you all!**


	8. AN!

**I am so sorry for not updating lately! I promise you I have a good excuse for this though! It's just that my dad dropped and broke the laptop and we just bought a new one! You don't know how guilty I have felt for not updating! And I have just started my senior year in high school, but I promise you, I will ALWAYS make time to update my story! Hopefully I'll have a chapter up tomorrow night! Again, I am so sorry! But thanks so much for sticking with me! I love you all so much!**

**-Karina**


End file.
